


Case NO.32

by IcySoy05



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcySoy05/pseuds/IcySoy05
Summary: Tell me the definition of Love if you can.





	Case NO.32

顺着电车轨道一直向北，走下长坡，路过吵闹的小学和零碎的杂货铺，艾斯站在一栋烂尾楼前，迅速啃完手里的鸡翅，将骨头扔在一旁的杂草丛中，对警戒线内的同事们出示警官证，顺利地来到一楼。绕过初具规模的长廊和玄关，走进一间没有门的水泥胚房，中心冰凉的地上躺着一个成年男人的尸体，黑色的西装外套盖不住内里白色衬衣上大片的血迹，除了正在进行现场搜证的警察，两个长官正围着刚验完尸的法医特劳法尔加罗。

“怎么样？”发问的是搜查一科科长香克斯，他神情凝重，完全没了平日嬉皮笑脸的不正经模样。  
“初步判定为一刀致命。”罗同样一脸严肃，他蹲下身去把工具收拾好。  
“那死亡时间呢？”追问的人是新来的警员路飞，为人正直又一根筋，听说刚来就得罪了不少上司，只有香克斯肯收留他。  
这倒是和我很像，艾斯想。  
他走过去打量尸体，听见法医回答道：“估计在昨天下午五点到晚上九点之间。具体得等回去。”  
“诶……真是奇特的眉毛。”艾斯的目光捆在死者脸上。  
法医拎着箱子站起身来朝着门口走去，“一会儿让他们把尸体送过来。”  
挥手道别。艾斯绕着那具尸体又看了好一会儿，最后定格在死者的皮带上，戴上手套蹲下身去用食指翻看着。  
“发现什么了？”香克斯和路飞凑过来，“对了，待会儿受害者的妻子会来认尸。”  
艾斯没有忙于回答先前的问题，反问道：“身份？”  
路飞接过话来，“文斯莫克山治，餐厅老板。店就在不远处一栋老居民楼的门面。不算大，但是据说生意很好。有个指腹为婚的老婆叫做夏洛特布林。”  
“有孩子吗？”  
“没有。”  
“感情怎么样？”  
“这个……”  
路飞看了眼香克斯，踌躇间有女人蹬着高跟鞋在两名同事的陪伴下进来，艾斯连忙起身站远了些让出位置来，女人立马夸张地扑到尸体上，艾斯确定自己看见了那张小巧的脸上的妆容如何精致。

眉头稍稍拧起，尤其在她的哭天喊地中，拧得更紧了。

路飞过去轻拍女人的被，一边说着节哀顺变，香克斯象征性地类似的话，而后给那两名警员使了个眼色，他们就把布林给架起来了，女人柔弱地将头耷拉在其中一人肩上，继续呢喃着一些不可置信的话语。

如果不是期间她撩过额前撒落的刘海别到而后好显示出那张着实让人赞叹的脸，大概艾斯差一点就会相信她眼泪的真实性。

不论如何，他仍旧摆出一副同情的模样，轻声说道：“夫人，节哀。请问，您最后一次见到他是什么时候。”  
“呜呜……我……我……呜呜呜。”  
女人抽泣地更厉害了，甚至开始哽咽，喘不过气巨大悲伤的模样就算是平日里被人说惯了“不问人间疾苦”的艾斯也隐隐约约有些心疼。  
香克斯摆摆手示意他退下，上前一步，“夫人请今天先回去休息吧……”  
女人虚弱地点头，被身侧的男警员半架了出去。  
“怎么看？”  
在确认女人走远后，香克斯扬起眉毛对着出口那边努了努嘴。  
“……很难说。”艾斯没有着急下定论，只是叹了口气，“无论如何，我这休假算是毁了。”  
香克斯没去搭理他后半句的抱怨，“时间还早，才五点，你带着路飞去死者家周围转转吧，看能不能得到点有用的信息。”  
“是，是，长官大人。”艾斯摇摇头，对路飞招手，后者立马屁颠地跟上来，两人一路跟同事打了招呼，抱怨了相同的关于周六傍晚也要加班的内容，总算出了警戒线。


End file.
